


Cessation

by BexieID



Category: Casualty - Fandom
Genre: Death, Stabbing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID
Summary: Dylan had no one to blame but himself.....





	Cessation

His mother had always told him to walk away from a fight. His father had always told him to stand up and be a man. Dylan would later regret his decision to take on his fathers approach, lying in a alleyway. Dying. He knew he was, judging by the amount of blood. 

He'd been stabbed. Just like Cal. He hadn't been able to save Cal. No one would save him. No one even knew he was here. Dying alone in this alleyway.

*****

His mistake of course had been going into the pub after his AA meeting. An hour spent listening to everyone's stories on their road to recovery. Dylan being the cynical man he was, had only half listened. Self absorbed in his own self pity. He had tried telling Zoe about Sanosi. He'd tried telling them here, but no one believed him. Had Sanosi been a dream?

No. David knew. Louise knew. Sanosi, the 12 year old Sudanese boy he trafficked back from France. With David. Who had once called him a friend. Dylan didn't need friends. He never had done.

He wished he couldn't feel the pain. The alcohol took the pain away for awhile but it would always come back.

"Oi, what the fuck are you doing in here?". A man from the meeting shouted at him. "You peado. Did you really smuggle a child into the country?"

"Yes. Yes I did"

"Then why the fuck are you not in prison?"

Dylan had no answer. He had been quite prepared to hand himself in with Sanosi. David had talked him out of it. Dylan wished David hadn't of talked him out of handing himself in. He wouldn't have started drinking again if he'd been behind bars.

The man pushed him when Dylan didn't respond. Dylan almost fell backwards but managed to hold onto the edge of the table he was sat at. Once recovered, he hit the man right in the jaw. Dylan was pretty sure he'd broken his hand. He got up and started to walk away to go home. Back to the boat. Back to Dervla.

*****

His boat and Dervla, who he'd never see again. He was suddenly feeling cold and started to drift off when he thought he heard a siren. He thought he saw blue flashing lights. He thought he saw an angel come to get him, take him away from this life and onto the next. Where he dared to hope he could be happy.

*****

Dylan found himself being grabbed from behind and pushed to the floor, the glass he was holding shattering in front of him. He didn't like being held down, but he didn't have the strength left in him to push the man off. 

"I'm going to kill you", the man whispered in his ear.

They were both thrown out of the pub, Dylan needed to get away and made his way to the alleyway at the side of the pub. Another mistake as the man followed him. 

Dylan was still winded from being pushed to the floor. The man catching up with him, tapping him on the shoulder, spinning him around. Pushing a knife into his side and twisting it. Laughing at Dylan as he cried out in pain. Walking away as Dylan crumpled to the floor clutching the knife in his hands.

*****

The angel was speaking to him. He couldn't hear the words though. He reached out for her hands. They felt familiar. He'd held those hands before.

*****

"Iain, this doesn't look good". Sam was crying. This wasn't the first time she'd seen a stab victim. She knew how to deal with it and detach herself. She could hardly do that to the man she had once loved. Dylan. She could smell alcohol on him. How long had he'd been drinking again? She knew if it was before she came back that there would have been some kind of tell tale sign when she spoke to him. She knew him better than anyone.

*****  
"Are you an angel?" Dylan spoke like a child. In awe of the beauty looking down at him, stroking his face.

"It's me Sam. Your ex wife"

"Sam?"

"Yes Dylan...."

"It's bad isn't it?"

"We'll get you into the ED as soon as we can". Iain arrived with the trolley.

"I feel cold". Sam placed a blanket onto him as she and Iain lifted him up onto a trolley. He'd lost a lot of blood. He needed a thoracotomy. Right now to have any chance.

"Dylan, I need to perform a thoracotomy"

Dylan remembered that was the first procedure they had worked on together. All those years ago. When they were happy.

"No, I don't want to go to sleep. I shan't"

"Dylan you need to. If I'm going to save you...". She looked him in the eyes, leaning down, kissing him. He kissed back as she administered the drug.

Sam cried at his last words......

"I.....love...... you"


End file.
